


Upgrades

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream finds out that the Aerialbots aren't such easy prey anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



> Discussion of fighter jets turned into this. I take no responsibility. It is all Dogstar's fault. All of it.

“Starscream!” The seeker in question huffed as his name was yelled from the other side of the compound.

“What?” His annoyed screech cut through the air as Skywarp snickered, trying not to drop the cubes of energon he was hauling.

“Autobots are here, deal with them.” His request was punctuated by the crackle of weapons fire on his side and the three seekers happily dumped the cubes. Taking out the pitiful Autobot air force was never that much of a challenge with how young and untrained they were, but at least it was better than hauling energon like a maintenance drone.

It wasn't hard to spot the Autobot jets and Starscream easily lined up the fighter craft bearing down on him. His fire cut through the air. The nullray blast should have sent the jet crashing to the ground as a pile of unresponsive systems.

Instead he barrel rolled, the blast passing through empty space before he rocketed past Starscream.

“The frag?” Thundercracker said from somewhere nearby as Starscream flipped back into his bipedal mode to watch the jet perform a tight turn and shoot back towards him.

Starscream didn't wait, twisting into his alt mode and rejoining the fight. Tagging the oncoming fighter as his target Starscream waited as they closed, both waiting for targeting locks to be acquired. The Autobots usually flinched first, pulling out of the suicide run, not this time.

The bleep bleep bleep made him twist, rotating in the air to try and throw off the lock. He cursed as the bleep turned into a solid tone, his sensors reaching out to try and locate the missile heading in his direction.

There. Dead ahead. That shouldn't be possible, the Aerial has the same alt mode, he shouldn't have been able to do that. Blasting the missile out of the sky he rolls, flipping over the expanding debris cloud and right into a hail of gunfire. Only a quick evasion keeps his main chassis from coming under fire, the bullets leaving a trail of scorch marks down one wing.

Sensors shrieked at him as he turned upwards, pushing his throttle to try and lose the jet that had settled neatly onto his tail as he evaded it's earlier gunfire. 

Another missile lock and he put his nose down, diving for the ground in a wildly spinning arc, it worked as the lock broke but he kept heading down. He knew how far, how close to the ground he could go before he had to pull out or end up as scattered parts. The Autobot might not have the same confidence.

He was right, the sensor blip behind him pulling up a fraction early, allowing Starscream to pull up and slot in behind him. It also allowed him a good look at the sleek jet that had almost turned him into space dust.

It wasn't one he recognised, and it was pulling manoeuvres he just couldn't keep up with. Whatever it was, it was good.

Then his collision warning went off, proximity sensors lighting up seconds before something quite literally dropped out of the sky.

* * *

Starscream onlined his optics, a faint whine escaping his vocaliser as he realised that he could remember nothing after something had hit him, the impact crushing armour and rattling his systems.

“You awake?” Skywarp asked and Starscream turned his helm. The other seeker didn't look much better, his own frame scratched and dented.

“What the slag happened?”

“They upgraded.” Thundercracker said from his other side.

* * *

The organic insects scurried away as the three seekers landed, optics searching through the variety of ships on display. Slag if they were going to be shown up again by a load of youngling jets.


End file.
